Los adolescentes sólo piensan en una cosa
by Cehache
Summary: Shizuo tiene un ordenador nuevo. Sus compañeros de instituto le recomiendan algunas páginas a visitar, y aunque sabe que no debería hacer caso a Izaya, no puede evitar que le pique la curiosidad. Shizaya.
1. Pr On

Como nuestra querida página no me deja poner direcciones web, ni ciertas palabras, las direcciones web de las que se habla salen un poco raras. Es irrelevante. Las direcciones que se mencionan aquí son inventadas, no están basadas más que en mi imaginación y no corresponden a ninguna ubicación real.

**Prompt: Pr. On. **

Entre los muchos males de la Humanidad, Shizuo tiene claro que Izaya es el primero, pero si tuviese que elegir un inmediato sucesor, el candidato sería Internet.

-Te lo digo, Celty… www es el password para abrir las puertas del Infierno.

[Sin exagerar ni nada, ¿verdad?]

Celty sabe desde hace muchos años –tantos como hace que se conocen- que Shizuo es el paradigma de la exageración. "Drama Queen con sobredosis de testosterona", como le había oído decir a Shinra, obviamente a espaldas de Shizuo.

Si hubiese tenido cabeza, se habría reído. Y habría asentido.

- Tú eres defensora de Internet porque eres una enganchada.

[No lo soy. Internet es necesario, por eso lo utilizo.]

- Ya, claro…

Y el rubio simplemente decidió no mencionarle cuántas veces la ha había pillado in fraganti utilizando su BB para meterse en el chat de los Dollars, o cómo el noventa por ciento de las veces que se presenta en su casa sin avisar, la descubre jugando al World of Warcraft.

[¿Y se puede saber qué te ha hecho Internet a ti?]

_Joderme la vida_. Pero claro, eso a ella no se lo podía decir.

* * *

><p>Cuando cumplió dieciséis, Shizuo empezó a sentirse mayor, por muchos motivos. Legalmente, ahora podía hacer cosas que antes no le estaban permitidas, pero no sólo eso. Empezaba a tener sus "primeras veces" en casi todo.<p>

Y también tuvo su primer ordenador. Un cacharro gigante que su padre le regaló para él solito, porque _ya lo necesitas para hacer tus trabajos de clase. Es necesario hoy en día, y estoy harto de que toques el mío_.

_Claro… trabajos de clase_, pensó Shizuo.

En el momento en que el cabeza de familia desapareció por la puerta, GOOGLE - PORNO GRATIS - BUSCAR - (LAPSO DE 2 SEGUNDOS) - w3freeprcom.

Había oído a sus compañeros de clase hablar sobre esto a todas horas, y ahora por fin podía comprobar con sus propios ojos si de verdad era un mundo tan extenso como decían. Y es que él se masturbaba de vez en cuando, pero realmente no encontraba un gran atractivo a llevar a cabo tan noble actividad a diario, como el resto de sus amigos. Ahora él podía hacerlo igual que ellos, dada la sagrada fuente infinita de… inspiración, que se le había concedido.

Su primera reacción fue de vergüenza. Profunda vergüenza, que le hizo ponerse rojo y sentirse sucio, como si de verdad fuese un pecado lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero enseguida la curiosidad se apoderó de él, se olvidó de todo dilema moral y comenzó a mirar video tras video, genuinamente más en busca del conocimiento previo al disfrute, que del orgasmo en sí mismo.

Y la tercera reacción, cada vez que descubría algo nuevo, era de reírse tontamente, tapándose la boca con una mano, y volviendo a ponerse rojo.

_Mola…_

Cuando llegó a un video en el que dos chicas se ponían cariñosas la una con la otra, la búsqueda del conocimiento y la curiosidad se quedaron a un lado.

Repetidas veces.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué tal con tu ordenador nuevo? ¿Qué tarjeta gráfica tiene? ¿De cuánto es el procesador? Espero que tenga una RAM amplia… ¿qué capacidad tiene el disco duro?<p>

Y un millón de preguntas más que no sabía ni quería contestar esperaban a Shizuo el lunes siguiente, por boca de probablemente el único en todo el patio del instituto que sabía lo que significaba.

- Cállate, Shinra.

La pregunta de Kadota, sin embargo, con menos datos y más concisa, la entendió a la primera.

- Y… ¿qué tal?

Shizuo esbozó una sonrisa de _"tú y yo sabemos de lo que hablamos"._

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Shizuo soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Es genial, teníais razón.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Es la puerta abierta al conocimiento. El flujo de información sin límite que nos unirá en…

- Están hablando de PORNO, Shinra.

A Shizuo le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. No podía ser que estuviese un rato tranquilo, teniendo una conversación que unos chicos de su edad era normal que tuviesen, sin que apareciese el despreciable, rastrero y sobre todo tocapelotas de Izaya.

Por lo menos a estas alturas había llegado a controlar sus ataques de odio, y al menos podía tolerar su presencia.

Pero no su bocaza.

- ¿Porn…? – Shinra sacudió la cabeza.- No, Shizuo no es como vosotros, es un tío serio, y mi amigo. Él no se dedica a…

Pero Izaya le cortó, cansado de oír su sinsentido, y moviendo su muñeca en círculos, dando entender que Shinra era un pesado al que no pensaba escuchar.

- Shinra, _serio_ es Kadota, y también se la pela como todos. – Paró un segundo para admirar el rubor de las mejillas de su amigo el nerd, y el rodar de ojos de Shizuo, el cual hacía patente su exasperación, antes de volverse hacia Kadota.- Tienes que probar w3fu3672net. Es una página en ruso, pero sólo tienes que ir a la columna de la derecha y pinchar en Random Video.

Kadota se volvió hacia los demás, con una ligera sonrisa, pero le habló a Izaya.

- Claro, Izaya-kun, claro.

- Hazme caso, te gustará.

Y guiñándole un ojo a Shizuo, se marchó sin decir nada más, a molestar a cualquier otro que se pusiera en su camino.

- Chicos… os recomiendo que no entréis a las páginas que os diga Izaya.

Un poco tarde, pues Shizuo ya no le escuchaba, afanado en apuntar mentalmente la dirección web que Izaya había dejado caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

* * *

><p>Shizuo se encontraba delante del ordenador, sin saber qué hacer. Algo escrito en la barra de direcciones de su navegador, una mano en el ratón y otra acariciando el Intro.<p>

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

_Vamos a ver qué páginas visita nuestro amigo Izaya en sus ratos libres._

Se sentía ridículamente contento de poder participar en esta faceta de la vida adolescente, y como un hacker que consigue introducirse en la vida de los demás mediante un ordenador.

Tras mentir en el control de edad para entrar a la página (de la cual no entendía ni el título), hizo precisamente lo que Izaya había dicho. Random Video. Suponía que eso era universal en todos los idiomas. Debía por tanto ser una categoría bastante popular, ¿no?

De repente, en la pantalla apareció algo que no se esperaba, ni en un millón de años.

Dos. Hombres.

A Shizuo se le cayó el ratón, y se lanzó como loco para recogerlo y acabar con aquella aberración. Ésa era la prioridad número uno. Cuando lo alcanzó, se dio cuenta de que se había soltado de la parte trasera de la CPU, y que tendría que pasar por el engorro de volver a enchufarlo.

Cuando miró a la pantalla, le hizo gracia. No era para tanto, la verdad. Los dos chicos se estaban besando. Menuda cosa. La curiosidad empezaba a picarle. Hasta que empezaron a desvestirse, y Shizuo pensó que ya estaba bien. Ya era hora de, _en serio_, cambiar de página.

Se agachó detrás de la mesa, y consiguió conectar de nuevo su ratón a la torre del ordenador. Y cuando volvió para cerrar el vídeo, ocurrió. Uno de los chicos apretó con la mano izquierda el bulto en los pantalones del otro, mientras con la mano derecha le sujetaba por la nuca. Éste lanzó un gemido que le hizo separarse del otro para tomar aire, y arqueó su espalda, cerrando los ojos mientras el otro aún le sujetaba con fuerza.

Fue ese pequeño gesto, esa pequeña acción de un segundo, dentro de un video de 15 minutos, la que le cautivó y le supuso una erección masiva en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a ese momento cuatro o cinco veces, frenéticamente e importándole NADA –más que nada por no haber tenido tiempo ni para pensarlo-, y se llevó una mano a los pantalones, sin molestarse en quitárselos, y sólo rozándose por encima. Comenzó a masturbarse, e intentó impedir el orgasmo. Lo intentó. Pero en cuestión de segundos había pasado del reposo al orgasmo. Un orgasmo que fue tan intenso y poderoso, que rozó la línea con el dolor. Y mientras duraba, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel rostro, aquella expresión de placer de un hombre siendo complacido por otro hombre.

Cuando acabó, quitó el video inmediatamente, hizo su rutina de borrar el historial, y se dirigió al baño, a intentar solucionar el desastre de fluidos que había explotado en sus pantalones.

Normalmente, se habría quedado en la silla unos minutos, disfrutando del momento post-orgasmo, que era prácticamente la mejor parte de todo el proceso. El momento en el que una necesidad instintiva ha sido satisfecha, y sólo existe la pura felicidad. Pero no ahora, porque en este momento era la peor de sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquello? Bueno, realmente era normal, porque todas las cosas nuevas dan morbo. Y esto era MUY nuevo. Además, ello no quería decir nada, ¿verdad? Porque él no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas con nadie, ¿verdad? Y seguro que a todos les ha pasado alguna vez… ¿VERDAD?

La histeria se estaba apoderando de él poco a poco, y decidió irse a dormir tranquilamente, al terminar de limpiar (se) todo el estropicio.

Tuvo un último pensamiento en la cama antes de desviar su atención hacia otras cosas estrictamente NO-relacionadas con el sexo:

_Izaya… vas a morir._


	2. Violencia

**Prompt: Violencia.**

Al día siguiente, en el patio del instituto, Shizuo quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Porque sabía que Izaya iba a venir, sabía que se iba a ruborizar y le iba a descubrir, y sabía que le haría pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Y él se volvería loco, desataría su fuerza y lo expulsarían otra vez por destrozar medio colegio.

Pero lo peor de todo era saber que Izaya se saldría con la suya. De hecho, ya lo había conseguido. Si lo que la apestosa rata quería era avergonzarle, lo había conseguido con creces, aunque sólo fuese ante sí mismo.

- Buenos días, Kadota-kuuuuun, Shinra-kuuuuun, y Shizu-chaaaaaan.

- Buenos días, Izaya.- Contestaron Kadota y Shinra a dúo

- Oh, Shizuuuu. ¿No me vas a dar los buenos días? No seas maleducado.

- Tsk, lárgate, no quiero que me siente mal el almuerzo.

Y Shizuo se giró para ponerse de perfil y casi darle la espalda, intentando por todos los medios que Izaya no le viese la cara. No sabía si ya se había empezado a poner rojo, pero sabía que lo haría ante cualquier pequeño comentario de la rata.

_Piensa en… fútbol, Shizuo. Piensa en fútbol. ¿Cómo quedó el Ikebukuro la semana pasada? Tendré que preguntarle a Kadota. Aunque también puedo mirarlo en Internet… ¡mierda! ¡No! ¡Internet y sus hombres haciendo "_cosas"_ NO! ¡ARGH!_

Mientras Shizuo tenía esta lucha interna por intentar no pensar en nada, todo ello se reflejaba en su rostro, e Izaya le miraba divertido.

- Shizu-chan, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza hablar conmigo? No seas tímido, hombre. ¡Ah, ya sé! Es el típico caso en el que tienes sueños húmedos con alguien a quien conoces, y después no puedes volver a mirarlos a la cara. Shizu-chan, no me lo puedo creer… - dijo Izaya haciendo un gesto de decepción con la cabeza.

Shizuo se volvió a mirarle, sin importarle lo que la rata pudiese ver en su cara o en sus ojos, y descubrió a sus dos amigos riéndose a carcajadas, pero intentando que no se les notase.

- Izaya-kun… - dijo Shizuo, sin poder aguantar más al compostura- ¡CORRE!

Y de nuevo se volvió a vivir en el insituto de Ikebukuro una persecución y pelea entre los dos chicos más temidos, que sólo acabó con el colegio desalojado, y al atardecer, y con ellos tirados sobre el campo de fútbol, llenos de mugre y jadeando, sin fuerzas ni para escupirse.

- Shizu-chan… ¿qué te ha pasado hoy? – E Izaya se echó a reír.- No sé qué mosca te habrá picado, pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Voy a tener que fastidiarte más a menudo.

- No tienes que esforzarte, Izaya, -dijo tomando una bocanada de aire- tu mera existencia me molesta.

- Me pregunto si Shizu-chin se ha enfadado tanto porque he dado en el blanco… o porque le gustó mucho la página web que le dije ayer.

No se molestó en sorprenderse ni en hacerse el sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que Izaya lo notaría. El cabrón le había dado el nombre de esa página web para que ocurriese precisamente esto. Porque no se pensaría que le iba a gustar, ¿verdad? ¿Le había dado esa dirección sólo para hacerle sentir tonto por hacerle caso, o porque de verdad sospechaba que Shizuo podía tener ese tipo de inclinaciones? Y si al final resulta que sí que las tenía… ¡¿cómo cojones se había dado cuenta Izaya antes que él mismo?

- Pues para ser una broma, Izaya, te tenías la dirección bien memorizada. Además, ¿una página rusa? ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

- No quería que Shizu-chan supiese de qué tipo de página se trataba antes de que viese algún video. ¡Quería que fuese una sorpresa! – E Izaya empezó a reír como un párvulo.- Dime… ¿fue una sorpresa grata, o ingrata? – Terminó de decir con los remanentes de su previo ataque de risa.

Shizuo, harto de todo, decidió contestarle para seguir un poco la broma.

- Pues no estaba mal, la verdad. Al principio me sorprendí un poco de que te gusten ese tipo de cosas… personas… los hombres, vamos…

Izaya estaba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando todavía al cielo y con un sentimiento de incomodidad creciendo por segundos. Claramente no se esperaba que aquello fuese más que una broma, con Shizuo poniéndose nervioso y él riéndose. Sin embargo ahora la cosa parecía entrar en terreno personal.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Shizuo.

- No me hace falta que lo digas. Pero he estado pensando… si a Izaya le gusta _eso_, y quiere que yo lo vea, y me pregunta si tengo sueños húmedos con él… creo que quizás le gusto a Izaya-kun.

Izaya se levantó de golpe, tratando de parecer herido e insultado.

- Shizuo, Shizuo… si tienes algo que decirme, no te escondas en mis razones… escóndete en las tuyas.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él y le impidió protestar cerrando sus labios contra los suyos. A Shizuo le pilló totalmente desprevenido, y no supo cómo reaccionar, así que no lo hizo. No se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro, e Izaya se quedó así durante unos largos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo salir de aquello. Cuando se retiró, miró a los ojos a Shizuo y éste vio algo que nunca había visto antes: Izaya sonrojado. Se dio cuenta, por suerte o por desgracia, de lo cómico del momento, y se echó a reír.

- ¡Por Dios, Izaya! ¡Era una broma! No me puedo creer que de verdad te guste… -dijo Shizuo riendo sin parar-.

Izaya dejó su posición sobre el rubio, y se sentó en el suelo rápidamente, intentando (y fallando miserablemente en el intento) poner una sonrisa despreocupada de la suyas.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que caerías en mi trampa… obviamente esto también es una broma –dijo Izaya sonrojándose aún más-.

- No lo intentes esconder, Iza-chaaaaaan. – dijo el rubio incorporándose-. Te entiendo, Izaya… si yo no fuese yo, también me enamoraría de mí. De yo. Bueno, ya sabes.

- Oh, Shizuo… vamos, no dejes que una broma se te suba a la cabeza.

- Me parece que esto hace un rato que ha dejado de ser una broma.

Y como el día anterior frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, le dio todo igual y se dejó llevar, se acercó a Izaya y llevó a cabo la misma acción que el otro había hecho antes. Le besó levemente, sin atreverse a abrir los labios, y se quedó ahí, esperando a que algo pasase, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, en un gesto tierno y lento, muy lento. Cuando se separó por fin, ante la falta de reacción de Izaya, sabía que él mismo estaba rojo, pero mereció la pena por ver a un Izaya que más que rojo, estaba casi morado llegados a este punto.

Era gracioso cómo se habían cambiado las tornas. Ahora era Shizuo el que se daba el lujo de reírse de la vergüenza de Izaya.

- ¿Cómo acaba esto?- preguntó Shizuo, con una sonrisa dibujada aún en los labios.

- Ah, ¿pero es que hemos empezado algo?

Los dos se levantaron al unísono, intentando limpiarse un poco las ropas y sus caras.

- Espero que no.

- Quién sabe, Shizuo… ya conoces mi afán por experimentar.

Shizuo dejó de sacudirse las rodillas para mirarlo a la cara. El moreno le miraba fijamente, la sonrisa desaparecida de su rostro por un momento, hasta que volvió a surgir e Izaya se empezó a abrochar el uniforme alegremente. Shizuo tuvo que esconder una sonrisa, y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta del colegio, pero sobre su hombro miró hacia la entrepierna de Izaya, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba en el mismo estado que él.

- Eso está claro.- Y emitió una carcajada estridente. – Es que no tienes vergüenza.

Oh, el rubor de Izaya se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus visiones favoritas. Si la pulga sentía esto cada vez que se metía con él, no le extrañaba que lo hiciese día tras día.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no te das la vuelta? Es sólo para que compruebe una cosa.- Y el tono burlón de Izaya dejaba bien claro que también era consciente del bulto entre las piernas de Shizuo.

- Porque yo no respondo ni ante ti, ni ante nadie. Oye, a lo mejor ahora nos dejamos en paz el uno al otro.

Y Shizuo miró al frente, dejando atrás a Izaya, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y reemprendiendo su camino a casa. Necesitaba descansar y poner fin a este sinsentido que le tenía tan entretenido, y que podría calificar hasta de divertido. Por el momento.

- ¡No creo, Shizu-chan!- Le gritó Izaya sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa, y empezando a marcharse en dirección contraria.

…_Yo tampoco, pulga. Yo tampoco._

* * *

><p>Qué bien me lo he pasado escribiendo este fic XD<p> 


End file.
